La abeja, el cuervo y la bestia
by MrRayney
Summary: Bumble Bee, Raven y Chico Bestia terminan en una situación ciertamente interesante e increíblemente divertida para los tres.


**_The Bumble and the Raven_**

 ** _Escrito por Detrametal_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Voy a ser sincero con todos ustedes, para esta momento la mayoría de los que lean esta historia posiblemente ya leyeron cosas mucho más vulgares y explicitas. Pero necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, esta historia es la traducción más NSFW que haya traducido hasta el momento superando a todas las historias lemon que he escrito hasta el momento.

Como dije muchos de ustedes de seguro ya han leído cosas más sugerentes, pero realmente necesitaba sacarme esto del pecho. Espero que los que decidan continuar disfruten de esta historia.

También me gustaría que leyeran la nota final, ya que quiero explicarles algunas cosas con respecto a esta historia.

 ** _Los personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _La abeja, el cuervo y la bestia_**

Raven gimió y arqueo su espalda contra el pecho de Gar, la hechicera se apoyó contra su amante mientras sentía como sus dedos verdes bailaban sobre sus muslos en todo momento.

— ¿Supongo que estas disfrutando de esto, cierto Rae-Rae?— susurro el changeling en su oído, ella tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía gimiendo de placer— Sabes que espero oírlo de tus lindos labios, Rae…a menos que quieras que me detenga.

—Me encanta…—dijo Raven sin poder dejar de estremecerse debido al placer— Me encanta cuando juegas conmigo…

—Ves que no es tan malo ser honesto con uno mismo— murmuro el cambia formas besando su cuello, la empática solo pudo gemir en voz alta cuando sintió como Garfield frotaba su pulgar contra su zona más sensible, mirándola fijamente Gar le regalo una pequeña sonrisa— Creo que te mereces una recompensa por ser una chica tan buena ¿Tu qué piensas, Karen?

Al parecer Bumble Bee estuvo de acuerdo con esto mientras se arrastraba entre las piernas de Raven y comenzaba a lamer su clítoris con entusiasmo. Raven tan solo pudo perderse en un mar lleno de placer mientras sentía como la lengua de Karen lamia cada parte de su ser, momentos después finalmente la morena se apartó y acomodando unos mechones rebeldes en la frente de la hechicera, la chica de piel chocolate beso apasionadamente a la joven gotica, pronto ambas mujeres se desplomaron sobre la cama mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

Gar parecía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo, nunca hizo algún intento por acercarse o inclusive calmar su erección la cual parecía estar a punto de explotar. No hizo nada, de hecho una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, como si supiera lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabiendo que ellas dos estaban planeando algo.

Las dos chicas poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse y mientras jadeaban pesadamente se miraron fijamente, sus pechos presionando y cortando una con los de la otra, poco a poco Raven y Bumble Bee voltearon a ver al Titan verde quien simplemente seguía sonriendo, fue entonces cuando la hechicera le hizo una pequeña seña con el dedo y una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Ven aquí, Gar— murmuro Raven de manera seductora— Te necesitamos.

Y asi mientras se arrastraba por la cama, tenía toda la intención de disfrutar aquella noche con sus dos chicas favoritas.

* * *

Toda esta bizarra situación había comenzado cuando Karen había terminado con su último novio, un civil que trabajaba en una empresa que se encargaba de ayudar a lidiar con los daños colaterales que surgían en las batallas entre héroes y villanos.

Las cosas parecían ir bien hasta hace tres semanas cuando ocurrió la ruptura y aun podía escuchar las palabras de su exnovio resonando en su cabeza.

— _No puedo salir con una mujer que podría salir lastimada en cualquier momento…Lo siento Karen, pero no puedo soportar ese tipo de estrés._

Y a pesar de que toda la situación le disgustaba a más no poder, podía entenderlo. Como los héroes que eran vivían vidas peligrosas día a día y eso no era algo para todo el mundo. Actualmente se encontraba visitando Jump City junto con su equipo para el entrenamiento anual que se llevaba a cabo, fue en este momento que comenzó a reevaluar a los hombres de su vida.

Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos…todos ellos eran como unos hermanos y familia para ella, tenían sus buenos y malos momentos, con una pequeña sonrisa recordó aquella vez que Aqualad compartió sus manjares Atrantianos con todos ellos…aun podía recordar como todos ellos pasaron varios días pegados al retrete vomitando sus entrañas. Así que solo le quedaba evaluar a los otros chicos que conocía:

Obviamente Nightwing estaba saliendo con Starfire y Kid Flash estaba con Jinx por lo tanto estaban completamente fuera de su alcance. Cyborg podría haber sido una buena opción, pero lo había visto salir con varias mujeres de la liga de la justicia que lo visitaron muy a menudo y fue por Chico Bestia que se enteró que no eran por razones profesionales.

Sus pensamientos se concentraron en este último, pues a lo largo de los años fue Chico Bestia quien más había cambiado de entre todos los Titanes que conocía…sinceramente no sabía porque seguía con el nombre de Chico Bestia si ya no era más un chico, además era un alguien muy amable y de buen corazón, aunque no sabía si sería buena idea hacer un movimiento con él, según había escuchado por parte de Starfire, él y Raven parecían estar muy cerca.

Y hablando del rey de roma, Bumble Bee se sorprendió de verlo entrar a la sala común y su mente se detuvo en seco. El chico flacucho que hace años había conocido, fue sustituido por un hombre atractivo con un cuerpo muy destacable y deseable, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bumble Bee se estremeciera y con un único pensamiento en mente.

Que se joda Raven, ella haría su movimiento.

Al día siguiente, Karen decidió acercarse a Garfield a quien encontró entrenando en el gimnasio.

—Chico Bestia ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Seguro ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto casualmente Gar mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio.

— ¿Te parece bien si podemos hablar en el techo?— pregunto Karen quien le era difícil no perderse en su cuerpo bien formado— Este no es el mejor lugar para hablarte sobre esto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Chico Bestia regreso rápido a cambiarse de ropa y juntos se dirigieron al ascensor.

—Las damas primero— dijo Garfield una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Entonces entra tu primero— dijo Bumble Bee de manera burlona, Chico Bestia se le quedo mirando un momento antes de echarse a reír.

—Lo admito, me atrapaste con esa— comento Chico Bestia sonriendo ligeramente.

Una vez llegaron a la azotea, se dirigieron a la parte menos utilizada que era la zona donde se encontraban las unidades de aire acondicionado y conductos de ventilación.

Karen suspiro e inhalo varias veces tratado de mantener la calma, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin embargo no podía formular palabra alguna debido a los nervios que sentía. Dándole un vistazo a Gar hizo que se sonrojara, los rayos del sol parecían brillar a su alrededor y lo hacían ver más…vivo, parecía más fuerte, más carismático y más tranquilo.

— ¿Si sabes que mi novio termino conmigo, verdad?

—Lo sé— susurro el titán verde—Yo estaba tratando de no mencionar el tema, no me gusta cuando alguno de mis amigos esta triste.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? Se trataba de Gar, aparte de los hombres dentro de su equipo era uno de los mejores chicos que conocía…ah, es cierto. Estaba tan nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—Gar…estoy buscando sexo sin compromiso.

La boca de Gar se torció un poco mientras pensaba profundamente sobre aquella confesión y después de unos segundos, finalmente hablo.

—Creo que conozco a algunas personas que podrían interesarte.

Karen ser rio por la ingenuidad de Gar al no entender lo que le estaba insinuando.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien.

— ¿Eh?— exclamo Gar bastante confundido.

—Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría tener sexo conmigo— murmuro Karen envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con bastante confianza, para después darle un beso.

Garfield se quedó petrificado durante los próximos segundos, pues poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo desde lo más profundo de su ser atravesar su cuerpo lo cual no tenía nada que ver con su conciencia humana, sino con su instinto animal.

Sus grandes manos agarraron sus caderas y Karen podía sentir cuando con fuerza comenzó a masajear su trasero, pero lo que sorprendió a la chica morena fue su lengua. Era larga, lo suficiente como para que pudiera explorar y tocar fácilmente cualquier parte dentro de su boca, además de ser bífida como la de una serpiente por lo cual cada parte podía moverse de manera independiente sabiendo muy bien donde tocarla para hacer temblar sus piernas. Una vez que el cambia formas rompió el beso, Karen comenzó a respirar pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento e intentar mantenerse en pie.

Aun jadeando pesadamente la chica presiono su mano contra su ingle haciendo que Garfield gimiera ante su toque, dándole un beso contra su mandíbula y después le sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si llevamos esta escena a un lugar más privado?— pregunto Bumble Bee cerca de su oído, la única respuesta de Chico Bestia fue un gemido gutural mientras masajeaba más fuerte su trasero entre sus manos, si no fuera porque aún era algo consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya la estaría penetrando con fuerza en el suelo.

La acerco un poco más a él, mientras el bulto debajo de su uniforme presionaba fuertemente contra su entrepierna ya algo mojada ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de la chica de piel chocolate. Rápidamente pero en silencio bajaron las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde una vez cerradas las puertas y activadas la insonorización en las paredes, ataco rápidamente los labios de la chica repitiendo una vez más la escena en la azotea, torpemente caminaron hacia la cama y acto seguido el mutante coloco a su compañera sobre esta.

— ¿Creo que estas disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías?— comento burlonamente Garfield con su característica sonrisa.

—Cállate y continua— ordeno Karen entre jadeos y con un rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Garfield rápidamente comenzó a quitarle sus pantalones negros y la pequeña tanga del mismo color, para después enterrar su rostro en el sexo de la chica, metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de su ser, debido a las paredes a prueba de sonido, Karen no se contuvo y comenzó a gemir lo más fuerte que podía los cuales eran música para los oídos de Garfield. Karen acaricio la cabellera verde del cambia formas y jalo de él enterrando su cara aún más profundo, poco a poco sus manos se encontraron con las puntas de sus orejas puntiagudas las cuales cariñosamente comenzó a acariciar, haciendo que Garfield inesperadamente comenzara a ronronear. Su primer orgasmo llego más rápido de lo que esperaba tomándola por sorpresa, la líder de los titanes del este se estremeció violentamente cuando sintió como la lengua bípeda de Garfield se paseaba dentro del cuello de su útero.

— ¡Mierda!— grito Karen mientras sentía como su compañero continuaba jugando dentro de ella. Sus manos ahora se encontraban recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora jugando con sus pechos bajo su sujetador y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Chico Bestia.

— ¡No te detengas!— exclamo ella sintiendo como otro orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente.

Arqueando su espalda se dejó llevar por un mar de placer, podía sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas y como su vista momentáneamente se nublo. Inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia abajo, pudo ver como Chico Bestia no dejaba de beber sus jugos. Para Bumble Bee había algo jodidamente caliente al ver como disfrutaba de su sabor. Fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y pudieron ver la ardiente llama de la lujuria dentro de los dos. Dándole un pequeño descanso el titán verde se separó y Bumble Bee aprovecho el momento para quitarse su playera amarilla a rayas junto a su sostén de encaje negro, haciéndolo lentamente mientras Garfield hipnóticamente la miraba fijamente completamente embobado.

—Quiero probar algo— dijo Garfield a lo que Karen simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

A ella sinceramente no le importaba lo que tuviera en mente, él podía hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana pues la sensación de sus manos masajeando su cuerpo era majestuosa. Garfield cuidadosamente presiono su dedo contra la entrada de su trasero y lentamente comenzó a meterlo mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba con su pulgar su clítoris.

Karen casi se había desmayado debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

Garfield empezó a explorar con su dedo el interior de la heroína mientras empezaba a besar su ombligo y poco a poco comenzaba a subir rápidamente hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales estuvo chupando por un buen rato y finalmente llegar a su cuello el cual beso apasionadamente dejando varias marcas en el.

Sin embargo nunca espero que Karen lo agarrara de ambas orejas y lo apartara bruscamente, mientras colocaba su frente sobre la de ella.

— ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Quiero que me folles ahora!— le grito ella con cierta desesperación en su tono de voz.

Sin decir una palabra más, presiono su pene sobre la entrepierna de la morena y con un fuerte gemido deslizo su miembro dentro de ella. Tras varios minutos, Karen no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza debido al placer que estaba sintiendo y la estaba volviendo loca, Bumble bee podía sentir el siguiente orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo haciendo que sus paredes internas presionaran fuertemente contra el miembro del changeling haciendo que este casi se corriera dentro de ella, pero pudiendo contenerse aunque la heroína morena no se la estaba poniendo fácil. Sus constantes embestidas eran implacables, haciendo que Karen sintiera múltiples orgasmos que la dejaban sin aliento mientras se continuaban besando.

Sus fuertes manos verdes sostenían sus caderas presionándola contra él, mientras los minutos pasaban, ambos no podían dejar de jadear, las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y violentas.

— ¡Karen…estoy…a punto…!— gruño Changeling entre dientes mientras intentaba apartarse, pero Bumble bee envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él con fuerza.

— ¡No!— exclamo ella con firmeza— ¡Dentro! Ya después podemos hacerlo a tu manera y muchas otras cosas más.

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que Garfield perdiera el control y finalmente cuando todo termino, el titán verde solo pudo decir una cosa.

—Wow…— murmuro Changeling rodando sobre su espalda.

—Tu no estuviste nada mal— se rio ella acostada a su lado con su dedo lentamente deslizándose arriba y debajo de su miembro— Entonces…¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar para que tu amiguito esté listo de nuevo?

No paso ni un segundo después de aquella pregunta cuando su miembro estuvo erecto de nuevo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros vio a los dos por lo que restaba de la noche. Durante todo ese tiempo Karen cumplió su promesa de hacer todo lo imaginablemente posible. Cuando la morena se despertó alrededor de las 5 de la mañana recogió toda su ropa y salió de la habitación, completamente segura de que nadie estaría despierta a esas horas, pero no dio más de dos pasos al ver lo equivocada que estaba.

Raven estaba mirándola fijamente, la hechicera no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Bumble bee y el bulto de ropa que cargaba entre sus brazos. Karen inclino su mirada hacia el suelo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por completo…aunque sentía algo de emoción al sentir la mirada de la gótica viendo su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de sudor y del semen de Chico Bestia que se deslizaba por sus piernas, se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Raven finalmente decidió decir algo.

—Tomate una ducha y ven a mi habitación.

—E-está bien…— Karen lógicamente sabía que Raven no le haría ningún daño, pero había algo en aquellos intensos ojos de color rojo que la aterraban por completo.

* * *

Después de darse una ducha, Karen se escabullo silenciosamente a la habitación de Raven. Al parecer la hechicera sintió su presencia pues cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió de la nada, cuidadosamente entro a la habitación y se encontró con Raven sentada en la cama, y una silla freta a ella.

Raven respiro profundamente antes de preguntar:

— ¿Por qué elegiste a Chico Bestia?

— ¿Por qué razón no debería haberlo elegido?— pregunto Karen mientras tomaba asiento y quedaba cara a cara con la empática— Tener sexo con alguno de mis compañeros de equipo seria como hacerlo con alguno de mis hermanos y los otros aquí ya están tomados.

—El también lo estaba— murmuro Raven rechinando fuertemente los dientes.

— ¿Ibas a tratar de hacer un movimiento con él?— pregunto Karen en voz baja siendo su única respuesta una fulminante mirada por parte de Raven— Lo lamento mucho…debería haberte pregun…

Pero antes de que Bee pudiera terminar de disculparse la puerta se abrió repentinamente mientras Garfield entraba en la habitación.

— ¡Hey, Raven!— grito emocionado el changeling— Estoy preparando algo de comer y me estaba preguntando si…

Sin embargo el titán de piel verde se detuvo en ese momento al ver a ambas mujeres en el mismo lugar, los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a trabajar velozmente. Sus ojos se dilataron como los de un gato mientras veía a la hechicera fijamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

— ¡Nos estabas espiando!— gruño Chico Bestia molesto y avergonzado.

— ¡¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que tenía que hacer?!— Pregunto Raven molesta mientras igualmente sus mejillas se tornaban rojas— ¡Iba a pedirte que fuéramos a una cita y lo primero que me encuentro es que estabas teniendo sexo con Bumble Bee!

Chico Bestia se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Raven, eso no es justo. En ningún momento has mostrado interés en mí y cada vez que yo intentaba invitarte a salir me lanzabas por la ventana.

— ¡Hemos sido amigos por años!— exclamo la hechicera rechinando los dientes— ¡¿No deberías saber cuándo algo me está pasando?!

—Raven— murmuro Chico Bestia ya más calmado— Siempre que te pregunto si hay algún problema me respondes que no te pasa nada.

Ambos continuaron discutiendo y fue entonces cuando a Karen se le ocurrió una buena idea, miró fijamente a Raven antes de aclararse la garganta y ganarse la atención de ambos.

—No me importaría compartir.

Chico Bestia parpadeo varias veces mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que acababa de decir la chica de piel chocolate. Raven tan solo gruño y se acercó a Karen amenazadoramente.

Aun así Bee decidió continuar.

—Escuchen…no estoy en busca de una relación seria en estos momentos. Podríamos compartir a Chico Bestia y cuando me vaya todo abra terminado.

—Está bien— acepto Raven de mala gana— Después del desayuno, regresaremos y lo intentaremos.

* * *

Mientras Chico Bestia se acercaba a las dos, la mano de Raven deambulo por el trasero de Bumble Bee tomándola por sorpresa antes de deslizarse entre su entrepierna haciéndola gemir. Gar decidió complacer a la hechicera colocando su rostro entre sus muslos y saborear cada parte con su lengua hasta envolverla alrededor de su clítoris. Karen no se quedó atrás acercándose un poco más a Raven y masajear cariñosamente uno de sus pechos.

Dándole un pequeño beso a su novia temporal, Raven no pudo evitar gemir.

—Tuviste suerte al tener el pene de Garfield antes que yo— dijo la hechicera, Karen no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las crudas y contundentes palabras de Raven.

— ¡N-no fue nada!— tartamudeo Karen, gimiendo al sentir como Raven se aferró a uno de sus pezones con sus dientes y comenzaba a chuparlo.

Garfield finalmente se apartó de la hechicera y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a ella por la espalda y murmurando unas cuantas cosas cerca de su oído.

—Es una chica traviesa, Rae-Rae. El placer que yo le acabo de dar se supone que era tuyo y solo tuyo— le murmuro Garfield sabiendo que el demonio dentro de ellas era realmente posesivo y solo necesitaba avivar un poco esa llama que recorría por sus venas—¿No quieres tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de ese placer que era _tuyo_ en primer lugar?

Garfield hizo hincapié especialmente en aquella palabra. La única respuesta de Raven fue una sonrisa y sus ojos parcialmente tomando un tono color rojo, mientras podía sentir el miembro del changeling entrando dentro de ella.

Bumble Bee podía escuchar claramente a ambos y no pudo evitar gemir un poco más fuerte. En parte debido a que Raven estaba moviendo sus dedos mucho más rápido dentro de ella mientras que con su pulgar jugaba animosamente con su clítoris.

Raven había dejado de chupar el pezón de la morena y rápidamente le dio un apasionado beso a la chica quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderlo con el mismo sentimiento. Gar deseaba poder aguantar un poco más, pero todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos era algo que ni en sus sueños húmedos más salvajes hubiera podido imaginar. Raven movía sus caderas rápidamente mientras Bee se encargaba de los pechos de la hechicera.

Raven y Bumble Bee se habían corrido ya varias veces que el olor se había impregnado en la habitación, la Bestia dentro de Garfield finalmente llego a su límite y mordió el hombro de Raven mientras se corría dentro de ella. Karen tan solo pudo observar fascinada la escena delante suyo y como ambos amantes poco a poco comenzaron a reducir la velocidad hasta finalmente detenerse.

Después de varios minutos, Raven agarro a Karen por la barbilla y la beso apasionadamente, tras unos segundos la hechicera rompió el beso con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

La empática pudo ver que nuevamente Garfield ya se encontraba erecto de nuevo y con un pequeño guiño dejo en claro lo que quería que hiciera a continuación.

— _Márcala…_

Fue en ese momento que tanto la Bestia como la lujuria de Raven olvidaron el acuerdo temporal que habían hecho con la morena. El changeling la penetro con fuerza, Karen no era tan resistente como lo era la chica mitad demonio pero no por eso quería decir que fuera menos placentero debido al poco tiempo que podía durar.

Y fue cuando Karen llego al orgasmo, que Garfield en ese momento decidió marcarla como suya enterrando sus dientes en el suave cuello de la morena.

Todo esto mientras Raven sonreía mostrando sus propios colmillos.

* * *

No era nada raro cuando alguno de los Titanes no aparecía durante la hora del almuerzo, ya sea para terminar algún proyecto, algún trabajo o incluso solo para tener tiempo para dormir o entrenar (este último en el caso de Nightwing). Pero la cena era algo a lo que ninguno faltaba y cuando ninguno de los tres Titanes se presentó, Cyborg se encargó de ir por ellos.

El hombre mitad maquina comenzó a preocuparse cuando ni Chico Bestia y Bumble Bee estaban en sus habitación, Cyborg finalmente llego a la habitación de Raven y toco la puerta, espero unos momentos antes de escuchar como el campo de insonorización era desactivado. En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Cyborg se tapó la nariz ante el fuerte olor a sexo que emanaba la habitación de la hechicera, lo que más sorprendió a Cy fue encontrarse con un cansado Chico Bestia quien tenía una mirada en blanco y vistiendo solamente sus boxers…que estaban al revés.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto con cansancio.

Vic no le hizo caso, en cambio miro por encima del hombro de su amigo y se encontró con una escena completamente alarmante. Bumble Bee y Raven se encontraban acostadas en la cama completamente desnudas, solamente cubiertas con una manta que les cubrían hasta el pecho y dejaban al descubierto las torneadas piernas de cada chica, mientras que toda sus ropa se encontraba esparcidas en el suelo. A medida que recuperaba la conciencia y trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, dijo:

—Uh…la cena esta lista…— murmuro Cy sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados— dijo Raven desde la cama quien también lucia muy cansada—Nos vemos mañana.

Y con esas palabras tanto Vic como Gar dieron un paso atrás cuando una energía oscura cubrió la puerta y fuertemente la cerró.

Cuando Vic regreso a la mesa para cenar, sus ojos estaba aún en estado de shock, Speedy quien fue el primero en notar esto agito la mano delante de su cara.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Están algo ocupados y que nos verán hasta mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos equipos se encontraban disfrutando de su desayuno mientras platicaban animadamente, fue en ese momento que Nightwing decidió hacer un anuncio que había estado preparando decirles.

—Chicos…como saben, grandes cambios están ocurriendo aquí. Como ya estarán enterados, Cyborg…— comenzó a explicar mientras le daba varias palmadas en la espalda a su amigo—será transferido a la Liga de la Justicia como una especie de enlace entre nosotros y ellos, técnicamente seguirá siendo un Titán, pero ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasara en la Watchtower. Además de eso tengo otra noticia que anunciar, esto ya lo he hablado con la mayoría de ustedes y estamos de acuerdo en que nuestros dos equipos necesitan reorganizarse para que de esa manera podamos formar un nuevo equipo el cual se ocupara del medio oeste, ya que la tasa de criminalidad ha aumentado a niveles drásticos y necesitamos estar preparados para lo que sea.

En ese momento, Nightwing decidió prender la pantalla del televisor para mostrar la nueva manera en que estarían formados los equipos.

 **Titan's West**

 **Lider:** _Nightwing_

 _Starfire_

 _Jinx_

 _Kid Flash_

 **Titan's East**

 **Lider:** _Speedy_

 _Aqualad_

 _Mas_

 _Menos_

 **Titan's Central**

 **Lider:** _Chico Bestia_

 _Raven_

 _Bumble Bee_

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de que ustedes tres tienen el poder suficiente para mantener las cosas bajo control, confiamos en que harán un buen trabajo.

Bumble Bee estaba en completo estado de shock mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla delante de ella, sin percatarse de que Chico Bestia Raven estaban detrás de ella.

—Parece que vas a tener que mantenerte al día con nosotros durante un largo tiempo— murmuro Raven.

Ambos héroes sonrieron al mismo tiempo traviesamente, mientras desapercibido por sus compañeros de equipo comenzaban a masajear el trasero de la heroína de manera posesiva.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

La historia original fue publicada el 22 de Enero del año pasado, comencé su traducción inmediatamente unos días después…eso quiere decir que he estado trabajando en esta historia desde hace más de un año.

Sin embargo la última vez que trabaje en esta historia si no mal recuerdo fue hace más de cuatro meses, cerca de Febrero. Como podrán notar mi calidad en lo que respecta al lemon ha bajado demasiado, pues como podrán notar en la parte final entre Garfield y Karen junto a la parte completamente dedicada a Garfield, Karen y Raven se darán cuenta de que la calidad disminuye bastante…me disculpo por ello, hace tiempo que no trabajo en lemons y se nota que me falta práctica.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si termino haciendo un reescrito de todas estas escenas se los hare saber con una nueva actualización.

De mi parte eso es todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Lo aprecio de verdad.


End file.
